Chicken Troubles
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot Fic. Crash loves to spin the chickens at Farmer Ernest's. But Ernest is sick of it. Not allowed to spin the chickens anymore, Crash is in the blues a little bit, but things have gone crazy when Dr. Cortex crashes down in Farmer Ernest's farm with his own robot chicken. Will Crash and the others be able to destroy the robot?


***Chicken Troubles***

* * *

It was a peaceful morning on Wumpa Island, and every creature and mutant is awake to enjoy the morning. Until, noises were heard from the farm that is on the other side of the island.  
Behind skull rock, there is a farm filled with panic chickens, clucking loudly, feathers flying everywhere. Yelling is heard from the chicken house. Rushing out of the chicken house is Coco dragging Crash, covered in feathers. They ran away from the farm in a hurry before Farmer Ernest could come out of his house to see the commotion.

"This is the last time I will be saving your butt, big brother! Don't spin attack Ernest's chickens again! I told you a hundred times!" Coco yelled while running with Crash who ran beside her, just smiling away. "You know Farmer Ernest is gonna know that was you attacking the chickens and he will ban us from visiting him! And I won't be helping him plant the Wumpa Trees in his yard!" Coco continued. The bandicoots continued to run in the jungle to get back to their house which is miles away.

Ernest came out of his house to see the chickens outside of their little house, clucking. He sees feathers everywhere in his yard, even the hay. The emu sighed a bit and went over to his chickens to place them back in their house.

"I will have a little talk with those bandicoots. Crash has gone out of control." He said.

* * *

Crunch and Crystal are sunbathing on the beach with sunglasses on. They hear footsteps and panting beside them. Crystal sat up on the chair, lifting her sunglasses to see Crash and Coco return. They are out of breath.

"Let me guess. Crash spin attack the chickens again, didn't he?" Crunch asked with a look. Crash gave him a sheepish look. Coco sat on the sand, catching her breath, feeling her heart racing from running so long.

"I had to get him out of there. Those poor chickens scramble all over the farm, feathers flying around us. I had to drag Crash out of that chicken house before Farmer Ernest sees us." Coco said.

"Crash, you know better than that." Crystal told the orange marsupial. "You could get a lot of trouble." Crash lowered his ears, whimpered a bit. His makes his puppy eyes at her. Crystal kept her straight face. "I mean it. If that farmer has had it with your attitude towards his chickens, you won't be going to that farm anymore." Crash lowered his head, crossing his arms. He honestly doesn't know why it's a big deal. They're just chickens. Sometimes he uses chickens as weapons at the race track a few years ago. He found it hilarious.

"Don't come crying to us when you can't hurt the chickens anymore." Crunch said, getting up from the chair to head back in the house. "Chickens were harmed enough in this world." Crash blew a raspberry at him. But the burgundy bandicoot didn't bother with that. Crystal turned back to Crash who lays back on the sand, closing his eyes to take a nap. Coco shook his head at him.

"He has so much to learn." She said. "Sure, he is a gullible one, but he needs to act so mature."

"Oh, don't be harsh on him. He doesn't know any better." Crystal said. "He'll learn one day."

* * *

Cortex was looking through the telescope, watching the scene of the bandicoots talking about Crash's behavior towards the farmer's chickens. The evil scientist chuckled to himself and looked away from the telescope.

"Things never change for that marsupial I created." He said. "Good thing I created a new toy for him to play with." He walked over to the robot he recently created to destroy the bandicoots. N. Gin is sitting on the seat of the robot where the controls are to tinker with. "If Crash loves to torture chickens, then let's see if he likes to torture this one!" Cortex laughed.

"When the bandicoots sees this thing, they will laugh at you." Dingodile spoke, looking up from the newspaper.

"They won't be laughing when this thing squashes them like bugs!" Cortex said. "This time, the bandicoots will be gone! Crystal will join them!"

"It's what she gets to switching sides." N. Gin spoke, finishing the chicken robot. "Dr. Cortex, don't create any more bandicoots. They don't know how to be evil like us."

"I learned my lesson after Crystal betrays us." Cortex said, rubbing his temple. "I don't want Uka Uka to fry me again." Dingodile snickered to himself, hoping Cortex didn't hear him. "Alright, N. Gin! Let us test the robot!" Cortex said. N. Gin activates the robot. The optics turn red. The robot moved a bit, and make loud robotic clucking sounds. Cortex laughed evilly. "Prepare yourselves, bandicoots!"

* * *

The emu knocked on the door of the bandicoot house. The door opened to reveal Crystal. Ernest has a straw hanging from his beak, wearing a straw hat. The female bandicoot knew where this is going.

"Hello, Farmer Ernest." She greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Crystal. Sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to you and the others. Including Crash." Ernest said. Crystal sighed a bit and called her friends to come outside with the farmer.  
The bandicoots stood outside of their house to see the farmer. Crash's ears lowered when Ernest has his eyes on him. The emu spoke to them.

"Crash has gone out of control at my farm whenever Coco helps me with the Wumpa Trees. He kept scaring my chickens, spin attack them, and throw them around. I hardly have any eggs from them." Ernest said. "I'm sorry to say this to you Crash, but...you can't attack my chickens anymore. Don't get near them or anything." Crash whined a bit. "But I'll give you a last warning. If you spin attack my chickens again, you are no longer welcome in my farm."

"I'm so sorry about this, Farmer Ernest." Coco spoke. "Listen, give Crash a chance. He won't get near your chickens again. Whenever he gets bored, he does shenanigans."

"Attacking my chickens?" Ernest asked.

"...Yes." Coco admitted quietly. Crash scratched his head. Ernest sighed a little and turned to Crash.

"Crash, if I catch you hurting my innocent chickens, you are banned. I'm sorry, but it'll be for your own good." He said. Crash lowered his head. Ernest touches his shoulder. "I like you, Crash. I trust you for most things you do in this world, but you can't spin my chickens around. You could get someone else hurt as well." Crash didn't make a sound or look at the farmer.

"He'll behave himself." Crystal spoke. "Whenever Coco and Crash visit your farm, I'll keep an eye on Crash. I'll paralyze him if I have to." Crash winced a little, making Crunch laugh. Ernest shuddered a bit.

"I remember the last time I was paralyzed by Cortex..." He said. "It took me hours to move again."

"He's an evil scientist, what do you expect?" Crystal asked with a shrug. Crunch, Coco, and Crash nodded.

"Well, I'll see you folks around. Remember what I said, Crash." Ernest said, turning away to leave the property. Crash sighed sadly and sat on the grass.

"You have to listen to him, Crash." Crystal said. "If you go there with Coco, I'll be joining you so I can watch your movements."

"You're not really going to paralyze Crash with your laser gun, are you?" Coco asked. Crystal giggled.

"Maybe." She taunted. Crash gulped a bit. He doesn't know if she is serious or not.

* * *

As Farmer Ernest return to his farm, he notices there are Nitro Crates around the area, and no chickens around. Before he could wonder, he hears sounds from above. He looked up to see a huge robot. A chicken robot. It landed on the farm, making oud robotic clucking noises. Inside the robot is Cortex and N. Gin.

"Who said chickens can't fly?!" Cortex yelled. "This one can!"

"Dr. Cortex!" Ernest cried out, backing away in fear. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and...I want to get rid of those bandicoots once and for all!" Cortex replied. The chicken robot opened the wings and shot the missiles up in the air.

* * *

Crash is playing with his yo-yo with a bored expression. He did the tricks with it, but it didn't lighten up his mood. Coco was on the laptop, watching her brother moping with his toy.

"C'mon, Crash. Cheer up." She told him. "There's lots of things you can do here on the island." Crash shrugged and put his yo-yo away. Then, Aku Aku appeared with a look.

"Children! There's trouble at Farmer Ernest's! Dr. Cortex and N. Gin created a robot to destroy his farm!" Aku Aku said. Crunch and Crystal came out of the house to hear this. "We must hurry!"

"Time to kick some butt!" Crunch said, cracking his knuckles. Crystal got her laser gun ready. Coco closes her laptop and set it down. Crash joined the bandicoots by the ancient mask. They disappeared from the yard to get to the farm.

* * *

Chickens scramble everywhere to avoid the laser beams from the robot. Ernest is hiding behind one of the trees, helpless. Then, he sees the bandicoots and Aku Aku appear before him. N. Gin noticed them.

"Dr. Cortex, they are here." He told his master.

"Oh good. Right on time." Cortex said. The robot turned to the bandicoots who are prepared to fight it. Crash recognizes the robot as a chicken. He let out a laughter.

"A chicken robot? Really?" Coco asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Yes, really." Cortex spoke. "Because since Crash loves tormenting chickens, let's see if he can torment this one!" He presses the button. The robot took a step forward, open its mouth and let out a loud screech. The bandicoots flew backwards. Cortex laughed at them. "Oh, what fun!"

"Everyone, get up!" Aku Aku demanded to the bandicoots who got up. Crash shook his head, and glare up at the robot.

"There must be a weakness somewhere." Crystal said.

"Aku Aku! Place yourself on one of us. It'll make the robot weaker." Crunch suggested.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough power to place myself as a mask for any of you." Aku Aku said. "But I can distract Cortex. Do what you must to stop this robot!" He flies towards the robot, circling around the head. Crystal shoots the robot with her laser gun. But it had no effect.

"We have to think of something." Crystal said.

"Good thing I brought this." Crunch said by getting out a bazooka. He loaded the Wumpa Fruits, and he began to shoot. Again, no effect. "Well, that's a bummer." Cortex laughed at the bandicoots.

"Nice try, fools." He said. "This robot is unstoppable." The robot made loud clucking noises. Crash looked at his siblings and Crystal, then back at the almost destroyed farm. One of the chickens lays an egg in fright. Crash made a grin. He's got an idea. He grabbed the bazooka from Crunch's hands, and pointed at the robot, himself, then at the chickens.

"Uhh..." Crunch hummed.

"Wait!" Coco said, figuring what Crash is trying to say. "You want to use the eggs to hit the robot, which causes to static it. And we will handle the rest. Crash, that's genius!" Crash chuckled. He loaded the bazooka and aimed it at the robot and shoot the eggs at it. The robot recoiled, roaring as the eggs hit it. Cortex and N. Gin lost control over the robot.

"What is happening?" Cortex cried out, pressing the buttons.

"The yolk is destroying the systems!" N. Gin replied, seeing the warning on the screen. Crystal started to use her laser gun to shoot the chicken robot as Crunch charges at the robot and jump on it, using his metal hand to punch through the weak area to pull the cords. The robot started to shake.

"It's working!" Coco exclaimed. Crash uses the bazooka one more time to shoot the robot with eggs. Then, the robot started to smoke, and it explodes. Cortex and N. Gin flew out of the robot, screaming as smoke flies behind them. They flew towards the ocean. Crash blew the smoke out of the bazooka and grinned at everyone. Ernest came out of hiding.

"Oh, thank goodness it's over! Thank you all soooo much for saving my chickens and farm." He said. He looked at the damage of his yard, but everything else is okay.

"So glad you're okay yourself." Coco said. "But, do you need help repairing some stuff?"

"Oh no. You've done enough. All that matters is that no one is hurt." Ernest said. But, they hear an explosion nearby. They turned to see one of the chickens had just gotten featherless from touching one of the nitro crates. "Oh. The nitro crates." Ernest said.

"I got them. Stand back." Crystal said, shooting all of the nitro crates. Now all of the chickens came out. "Now, everything is fine. Cortex won't be bothering you now."

"I sure hope so." Ernest said. He turned to Crash who sat on the ground, petting one of the chickens. "Thank you Crash. That was a swell plan you got to get rid of that robot." The orange bandicoot smiled at him. He continues to pet the chicken.

"Well, what do you know?" Crunch said. "He didn't even try to spin at the chickens." Coco smiled and went over to the chickens to check on them.

* * *

Cortex and N. Gin stormed in the lab, all drenched. Dingodile and Tiny turned to them in silent. Cortex didn't utter a word as he stomped inside. N. Gin sat on the chair, shaking in anger.

"So...how did it go?" Dingodile asked, smirking at his comrade.

"I don't want to talk about it!" N. Gin snapped. "Stupid bandicoots..." Cortex dried his black hair with a red towel and look out the window. He is glad that Uka Uka isn't here to let out all the anger and scold him about this failure. Cortex glared at the island across from him.

"Next time, Crash bandicoot...things will be different."


End file.
